1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resuscitation device for use with stomas and particularly pertains to providing a physical barrier for use in performing mouth-to-stoma resuscitation with a resuscitation device for use with stomas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of respiratory devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, respiratory devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supplying respiratory gas to another person are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,810 to Waldrepp; U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,543 to Aulicono; U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,057 to Nave; U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,809 to Gerson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,877 to Cheng; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,822 to Jones.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a resuscitation device for use with stomas for providing a physical barrier for use in performing mouth-to-stoma resuscitation.
In this respect, the resuscitation device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a physical barrier for use in performing mouth-to-stoma resuscitation.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved resuscitation device which can be used for providing a physical barrier for use in performing mouth-to-stoma resuscitation. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.